


For the Sin of Swallowing up the Afternoon Sun

by Razzledazzy



Series: Don't Think Twice [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: The day of the snap was just like any other.(Now remixed into a larger fix-it, crossover fic. Check it out.)





	For the Sin of Swallowing up the Afternoon Sun

**_Eddie._ **  
  
The word echoed around his skull like the banging of a drum as everything in the world slipped away at once. It had been a normal day. They had returned to San Francisco from a work trip the night before and were out to get some fresh food for the apartment.

Well, he called it a work trip. The eating people thing wasn’t going to be tax deductible as a working lunch. But hey, what was one less trafficker in the world?

The San Francisco fog blanketed the morning in cotton. Insulating them from the world. It made the morning feel like it was something to be shared just between the two of them. The sunlight was just beginning to burn it off; casting away the chill that came with the haze. The bay area was like that, cold as all hell in the mornings. 

Venom had laughed at his mild discomfort, but moved to cover more of his body underneath his hoodie without words. And then just like that.

 **_Eddie._ **  
  
People were falling to the ground. In the street children held by their parents slipped to their knees onto the hard concrete, looking around for something, someone, anyone- anything to explain what had just happened.

 **_Eddie, I can’t- I don’t want to- my-_**  
  
There was a sound of deafening silence, as if the world had suddenly ground to a halt. Then there were crashes from all around him. Cars suddenly veered off of the road. Dust flew into the air.

**_Love._ **

A pitch black dust seemed to seep from his skin. Slipping through his fingers as he instinctively moved to catch it. The shock of it numbed the pain. Which flared immediately when he realized just how wrong everything was. It felt like he was being hollowed out. Like there were spaces inside his heart that didn’t know how to be empty anymore. It beat, sluggishly, and off tempo. His breath started to come quicker than his lungs could keep up with. Each of his cells seemed to scream as its counterpart was ripped away.  
  
He could still feel the echo of Venom’s last words. Of **_their_** last words. Spoken together but heard alone. It ground through his subconscious like a bucket of gravel. An empty code bouncing off the walls of his mind.  
  
The feeling overwhelmed him and the emptiness drove him to his knees.

A few silent tears fell from his eyes to stain the concrete of the sidewalk. Darkening it like oil. The sheen snapped him back to the moment. Through the pain he clenched his hands, feeling his knuckles scrape against the concrete and bleed without anyone to patch them up.

Eddie Brock wasn’t a man to live on his knees.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and ignored the pain that lanced through his body. Like his bones were heavy and empty at the same time. Without thinking, his arms reached out for a screaming child with no parent left to hold it before it could run into the street.

The world stood stock still as everyone tried to process what had just happened to it. What kind of violence that had been inflicted upon the universe.

Whatever just happened, it was bad.

He was alone now.

 ** _We_** were gone, **_he_** remained, and for the first time since the explosion Eddie felt afraid.  
  
The child in his arms hiccuped and Eddie couldn’t help but rub his back in his best impersonation of a competent caregiver. Thankfully, the child seemed too stunned to cry. 

Pulling the collar of his shirt down, he looked at the scar over the center of his chest, directly into his heart. The one that Venom had filled to save his life.

It was black and branching out into his chest like vines, the same way it always was.

As his head adjusted to the ringing silence, Eddie realized something.

Though Venom was gone- Eddie could still feel something. It wasn't the same as before. Somewhere, Venom was out there. If he had died- Eddie knew as much as the sky was blue he also would have been dead before he hit the ground.

He adjusted the child on his hip and looked around. People were huddling together. Starting to organize from the ground up. He could be a help here... he glanced at the kid who was just staring at the blinking red stop light. There would be a lot to do.

These people needed help, but they had each other.

Venom only had him. 

Maybe the heroes in the world had finally failed. Not that Eddie could speak to that. He'd never considered himself much of a hero- but if Venom needed one, then that's what he was going to be. Symbiote or no symbiote. His free hand covered his scar. 

Someone had taken Venom from him, and they were going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Venom done got me good. Also I haven't even seen Infinity War, I just wanted to throw out some angst cause I figured my readers thought I died. 
> 
> Also oops I wrote 50,000 words to bookend this scene during NANO2018 so go read that.


End file.
